A Demons Spell
by Tsukiko the Inu-Goddess
Summary: After running away from her home, Princess Izayoi is captured and mated by the Great Dog Demon, and now he tries to win her heart after hurting her by accident. Sesshomaru, his only son also begins to have feelings develop for his fathers new plaything, and now that the countryside is under attack, What is Izayoi to do now but fight and maybe fall in love. Please review!
1. Dark Greetings!

A Demons Spell

Izayoi and Inutaisho pairing

Summary: The lonely Princess Izayoi has caught the attentions of a most unlikely suitor, the demon lord, Inutaisho and he attacks her! Can he prove his love to her after hurting her or are these two destined for a life of loneliness . Somewhat Dark then gets nicer.

Rated M for Mature, (just to be safe) Will contain steamy lemons so please keep that in mind.

Disclaimer: I own nothing; but this story! _

Chapter 1 : Dark Greetings

The beautiful Lady Izayoi stood alone on her veranda outside her room. The sky was pitch black out and the only source of light came from a few distant fires somewhere out in the fields that surrounded her family's palace. She sighed at the dismal sight of nothingness and due to a great deal of fog and clouds the darkness of the night seemed to engulf her.

"What a dismal night indeed…" she said on another sigh. She looked out again as if searching for some unseen lover. As she surveyed the landscape for the thousandth time within the coarse of an hour she heard a very strange sound that made her jump out of her skin, and when she took a closer listen she began to become aware of what it was but the thought of it shocked her.

"Hmmm, I think that its … howling?" She said with a raised eyebrow, and she suddenly heard her fathers footsteps coming through her room.

"Izayoi!…quickly come inside now. Its not safe out there right now." her fathers voice was quite berating to her unusually sensitive ears, so she settled on a witty remark to get her way.

"Father my beddings are ten feet from the veranda, so what difference does it make if I stay out here or lie in my bed?" she said innocently with a smile.

"….Dammit, don't act cute. I want you in your room and that's final! Do you understand?"

"Obviously I don't if I made such a point…" her mouth had run to far for her fathers liking so she end up getting back handed by her cruel father.

"YOU DON'T BACK TALK ME DO YOU UNDERSTAND NOW!" he shouted while readying his palm for another slap to his daughter. " A DEMON IS OUT THERE AND HE WILL SLAUGHTER YOU IF YOUR NOT PROTECTED FROM HIM DO YOU GET IT NOW!" he finished shouting and stormed out of her chambers.

Izayoi sat down on the floor trying not to cry. She realized that she could have gotten much worse punishment but since he wasn't totally drunk yet he wouldn't hurt her until much later in the night after he drank more. He never hurt her sexually, thank the heavens, but he had a habit of beating her when he drank, and this night would be the last straw.

"I need to leave…" she said quietly with tears still clinging to her cheeks. She looked out towards the darkness, towards a possible salvation.

'That's it… if I go out there…I'll be free.' she thought as she stood and started toward the outer court yard. "Yes… freedom…" her eyes seemed to be losing focus as she staggered out towards the nighttime darkness. She didn't even bother collecting her things or a weapon for that matter, she would soon realize that would be a huge mistake. With those thoughts not present in her mind she left the safety of her home, and ventured into the darkness of the night.

She had been traveling for a few days now, two or three she was too hungry to think clearly anymore. She had to get her hands on something to eat and soon. The forest was so much larger than she could had ever imagined. All of her eighteen years of life was incredibly sheltered, all the things she had heard about the forest were of no help to the maiden, since they wouldn't help her find any food.

A young maiden traveling alone in the forest didn't come without any unwanted attention, every now and then she would see a figure out of the corner of her eye, but she didn't let it bother her too much. Demons, she heard, are a lot like wild animals; if you don't engage them they won't bother you, so with those thoughts in mind she did her best to ignore them. Amongst the many thousands of voices the young woman heard being made, one seemed to stand out above the rest. The voice was clearly that of a mans and it seemed to have been following the woman the whole time she wandered and even creepier, he knew her name and sound even like her father and the things he said sent shivers down her spine.

"Iza…yoi… come to me… I want you…Izayoi…" his voice almost seemed to groan and it seemed to excite her. She secretly wanted to meet him, whomever this voice belonged was, it seemed more than eager to meet her and she seemed to feel more and more compelled to seek him out. Her body seemed to involuntarily move her towards a peculiar looking magnolia tree her feet guiding her towards a shadowy figure at the base of the trunk.

"…_who is that?_ _Is… That a man?"_ She thought as her eyes began to focus more closely to the strange, and mysterious figure sitting against the massive roots of the trees.

From afar he definitely looked like older man from what the woman could see, and as she got even closer, she could see he was also quite handsome. This man wore his silver white hair in a high top knot, and he was cladded in magnificent armor, and he wore a beautiful white pelt over his shoulders.

Izayoi was awe struck by his strangely surreal beauty, and then she heard it, the voice that had been trailing her for the past few days. Suddenly this man didn't seem as beautiful anymore and to the maidens horror she had no control as to what her body was doing she kept moving forward against her will.

Now she was only a few feet from this mans face and she could finally make out the subtle blue purple demon markings on his cheeks and the magenta markings on his closed eyelids. Izayoi realized that she was to become victim to this demons manipulation of her mind and body.

"Hello there, Lady Izayoi." The demon finally opened his eyes and they showed his true heritage to the woman, and this struck terror into the woman's heart. The demon had a growing smile grace his face.

"…." She couldn't speak, nothing, no words at all.

"_What on earth? I can't speak…! What has this monster done to me? What does he want with me? WHY DOES HE KNOW MY NAME?" _Her mind screamed in terror.

"Ahhahhaha! Don't worry… this is my spell. Izayoi, I want you to be my new plaything…Ahahhahaahaha!" The demon laughed, as he stood up. A single tear slipped down her cheek. In the demons mind this was to be the most wonderfully fun plaything he had had in over a thousand years.

"Your mine…." he whispered darkly into the terrified woman's ear. He lifted her over his shoulder and took off into the air and headed off towards his castle.

"_Where is he taking me? PLEASE RELEASE ME !" _Izayoi shrieked.

"…By the way, my name is Touga… and I'm your new master, so get used to it!" Touga demanded as he flew off towards his palace.

Author note: Wow…that took way longer than expected , roughly four weeks of racking my brains out to get this sounding right. So Please review, and give some type of feedback so I can get moving on this story. Thanks!


	2. The Dark One's Lust!

A Demons Spell

Author Notes: Hey Everyone! Sorry if this took to long but I'm having some minor technical issues with writing this, mostly every time I think of Touga my heart skips a beat and I forget how to breath and even how to type, so every time I start writing this and his very name shows up, I end up folding my laptop up and stop writing for about three days. Plus classes have started up again so that takes up a lot of my time, but anyways I hope you enjoy this next installment to my story! And please keep reading!

This chapter is definitely rated M and just to clarify this story is going to start off rather dark but I promise it will get better for Izayoi as time rolls on. So stay tuned!

Disclaimer: I own nothing; but this story!

Chapter 2: The Dark Ones Lust

The next thing Izayoi was aware of was that she was no longer in the arms of the demon, Touga but she was now laying in some type dungeon on some old smelly blankets. The walls were covered in a fine layer of dust, and cob webs were everywhere, the ground was littered with pebbles and the room wreaked of a musky smell. There were chains and shackles next to her, so she assumed the demon had plans for her that she was not in the mood for uncovering.

"_Great…" _She mused to herself, she still couldn't talk but her motor functions were slowly returning to her. She could just barely move her arms and legs enough to be able to crawl.

"_Please gods… help me… I need to get out of here."_ She struggled to get to the door, the little pebbles that littered the floor caused her excruciating pain as they dug into her palms and knees. She made her way closer to the gate when she heard something coming down what sounded like stairs.

One step, then two and then a third until finally a pair of boots were in Izayoi's view.

Horrified by the sudden intruder to her cell, she shut her eyes, praying that whoever it is they will just go away and not hurt her.

"Now don't cower away on my part, my dear Izayoi…" came the seductive voice.

"_It's Touga!…" _Her mind shrieked. _"What is it he plans to do with me?" _Her mind shrieked.

The demon's eyes began traveling over the young woman's sensuous body, devouring the sight of the innocent beauty that lay helplessly before him. Dark thoughts of tainting her begin to flood his mind, and arousal was really beginning to take a hold on the demon.

"_I must have her! I will make her mine!" _His mind shouted. "Izayoi… such a sweet woman… Hahaha… I'm going to have fun with you… my new toy…Hahaha. Now let's play…" Touga said darkly.

Izayoi began to back away from the demon and it's only when a small sharp pebble cut into her flesh and she checked it did she realize that her junihitoe had been removed. (AN: Why wouldn't she notice that much sooner? Ha! Twelve uncomfortable layers I figured she'd notice the weight off.)Suddenly her fear seemed to subside and her anger took over, and with her anger came her ability to speak.

"Play? Why on earth would I want to play with you?" She shouted. Izayoi quickly moved her stiffened muscles to try and cover her nude body but the demon was much quicker, with his demon reflexes he was now sitting on the old blankets with Izayoi in his lap with her wrists in his firm grasp. Touga's evil grin spread across his face, as he used his thighs to open her legs.

"Hey what do you think your? ….ahhh!" Izayoi shrieked at the feeling of wandering fingers making their way towards her sacred flesh. Touga's strong grip prevented her from being able to fight him off. With one hand, he held her sleek wrists away from her body, whilst his free hand began to fondle her lower regions.

"Ohhh, Izayoi… I have been watching you for many years now… I've wanted to do things to you, awful things. But alas, you were always just beyond my reach, but now… I'm going to show you just what sort of things I've wanted to do to you … and you will be mine!" He said, his lips brushed up against Izayoi's sensitive left ear.

"Please… let me go!" The young woman shrieked and tried to struggle out of his grasp, but the demon acted as if he didn't hear her, and he continued his assault on the woman. He continued to rub her sensitive folds, every now and then gaining a helpless mew from the defenseless woman.

"Now why my love? Why would I let you go…" he nuzzled the terrified woman's cheek as he continued, " After all that effort I put into collecting you so you can become my… trophy whore… hahaha" He said whilst he nipped her neck. She was struggling desperately to free herself of this monster, but his grip wouldn't allow such things.

Izayoi shrieked, "Plea…se… S-s-STOP! AHHH!" Her breath was becoming more short and ragged as the demon continued his assault but he suddenly want more, he wanted to taste her so he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up on to her feet.

"COME HERE!" He roared. He walked the struggling teen out of the dungeon and up a set of stairs. She was now hysterical, this demon was now taking her someplace where he could probably have more fun torturing her.

"Where are you taking me!" Her voice almost squeaked, she was straining her voice so hard talking was painful. The demon was practically dragging his victim through a variety of dark corridors, and he kept leading her for a few minutes until he finally stopped in front of a set a large grand doors. (like those old European castle type doors) The doors opened and revealed to Izayoi's horror, a bedroom with a large bed that had handcuffs attached to it. She was pulled into the room and thrown on to the floor, and as she tried to make a break for the door she was quickly blocked by the demon's muscular body which was putting a seal on the door so no one was to leave or enter the room.

"Nooooo… Please I'll do anything… Just please… let me go…." She sobbed helplessly, but the demon didn't care. He lifted the teen by her left arm and dragged her over to the rather large bed and he used the handcuffs on the bed to chain her up. The sight of her crying out for him to stop and struggling to get out of the handcuffs was such a turn on for Touga.

"Oh my poor little Izayoi… scream all you like. No one will come to save you." Touga suddenly slammed his fist into her face. She shrieked at the pain being inflicted by her captor. The demon took this as an opportunity to slip his fingers into her mouth. First his index , then his middle. The monster had his dark plans take shape with his last words for the evening.

"Izayoi," His lips brushed against her throat, "Tonight I'm going to make you MINE!" He roared as his razor sharp canines pierced, the base of her neck, searing pain marked this woman for life.

"AHHH!" Her groans of pain filled the chambers, and the demon then began the slip his now moistened fingers out of her mouth and decided that a muffle would save his ears any more pain from her screams so he used the sash around his waist and he easily silenced her screams.

Confident that the woman could no longer struggle, he then started to shift his body around so he had a clear shot at that spot that he desired to torment her with the most. The man wasted no time, he quickly went to work on removing his clothing and he immediately got into his position and started to force himself into the bound up woman. Her muffled screams filled the room once again, her tears salty scent was intoxicating to demon and it mixed with the scent of newly broken barrier.

He quickly started his task once again, he immediately thrusted his harden arousal back into her warmth. His strokes were quick and painful, and the woman underneath him tried everything in her power to get him out of her. Though all her efforts led to him thrusting harder, and faster cause her more pain.

"Mmmmmhhh!…MMMHHH!… MHHH!" She screamed her tears still flowing freely from her eyes, but no help was to come to the maiden. She suddenly began to let her mind wander, anywhere else is better than here she thought, and many things came to her mind. She realized if she were ever able to return home she would be shunned by her friends and her family. She would never be loved by any man after being tainted by such an awful act. She also began to wonder if there would be any reason for trying to go back home now after this demon has had his way. Her minds dark thoughts were then suddenly interrupted by the demon's loud pants.

"Huff… huff…huff… Mine. Mine… All Mine." Touga's eyes flashed a deadly bloody red as his thrusts seemed to become helpless slamming into the smaller from under him. His mind was going white with intense pleasure, his stomach ached with the need to release his seed.

"_This is just far too much fun my dear…" _Touga's mind suddenly invaded Izayoi's and their minds suddenly connected so Izayoi can now hear his dark and evil thoughts.

Thoughts of how her helpless body could be further tortured filled her mind.

"_Please don't…" _Her mind cried.

"_No way… your mine… now…" _He shouted into her mind. His body finally had succumbed to his orgasm and his hot seed was now shooting into her body and his fangs were now embedded into her neck again. Her muffled screams of agony have yet again filled the room, and the feelings of sin and shame have now washed over her body as she has now also had an unwilling orgasm.

Touga was now tired and he had no desire to leave the room he would have her for later but for now the two of them could rest.

"Get some Sleep!" He shouted angrily. After tonight he had to resume his daily activities and he had to show her around, but for now, sleep.

Authors note: Hey everyone whose reading sorry this took so long, college pretty much has me swamped but I am trying to put this out there. And please feel free to send me comments and suggestions because they really help me write this story because I'm kinda stuck and I need all of the help I can get. Thanks!


	3. Time To Roam!

A Demon's Spell

Author note: Hey I send thanks to everyone whose tuning into this story, I know with the last chapter, most of you are probably feeling bad for Izayoi and that's what I wanted from you guys now I promise this story will get better.

And… if anyone's worried about Izayoi in this whole mess, don't, she's actually quite sassy and she's going to be showing her fearless, sassy, "I don't get fucked" attitude from here on out.

Plus Touga's character will be further developed and some new people are to be added to the story and our first enemy will be mentioned!

So enjoy!

And always keep reviewing. I get a kick out of reading reviews so please keep giving me feedback. I live on the stuff, Don't let me starve… lol! Okay enjoy this next installment and once again I promise this will get better.

-insert disclaimer here-

Kay!

Ready!….

Set!….

Read!….

Chapter 3: Time To Roam!

It was mid day when the demon had decided to leave the chambers, the whole prior evening was full of horrors that Izayoi had never known to be possible. Her sleek slender body was now covered in various types of wounds ranging from small cuts to deep gashes on her backside from the monster of man using his strange whip like claw attachments as some odd form of sexual gratification (from when he'd whip her). She slow moved from the bed and towards an awaiting bath, apparently wanted her to be clean before leaving the room.

Touga had long since proved himself a master to the young woman and he now had no need to keep her locked away, so he un-handcuffed Izayoi and left the adjacent bath-room (as in a room with just a large bath/hot spring) open and his only command was simple enough.

"Clean yourself up… then come find me, your new clothes are already set… put them on when your done cleaning yourself. Don't come if your not clean and if your not done within two hours know I shall have to punish you again." He ordered darkly. He dressed himself and then proceeded to leave the room leaving the injured woman to fend for herself. As she made her way solemnly closer to the bath she broken down again her cheeks stained with her tear yet again, and finally she came to the edge of the large heated water source, she sobbed as she dipped a single toe into the water. Her body soon followed but she soon regretted entering the water so quickly.

-with Touga-

"AHH!" Her scream could be heard down the many hallways by the various demon's running the castle. Touga, who was still nearby smiled as he heard Izayoi's scream. He was on his way down to the dinning hall and was happily awaiting her next outburst, he could tell that Izayoi would be a handful and he had a feeling that the female would be far more fun as a fighter.

There was to be a meeting today involving the four great demon lords of the world. He being the lord of the western quarter of the world did have it's perks like having an unlimited surplus of servants but it also meant that should any of the other lords need assistance in stop civil outbursts. Even so this Touga adores the fight, and he had a feeling that once Izayoi opened up, she would share her love for the fight with him.

Touga had finally made it to his destination and before he had even gotten through the massive gates to his dinning hall the small demon from behind his neck had made itself known.

"Good afternoon my lord, late rise today?" came the voice.

"Ha-ha.!.. Myoga! It still seems like the morn… and I was…busy… doing some… negotiating…" Touga expression suddenly changed from happiness to nervousness as he began to worry as to what to tell his older friend. He may have stood no taller then the powerful demons long sharp claws but the idea of telling his long time friend about his late night excursion frightened him to no end.

""My Lord… you naughty, naughty boy. You were with a woman last night?" The flea demon was quite intrigued, it wasn't like his master to be shy or nervous about his woman tales so this reaction from his master didn't seem quite right.

"Umm…. Yes…." He said quite blandly.

"…..and? ….master what's she like? Is she a keeper? My lord, please tell me more?" Myoga was going to get some answers the masters lack of response was now starting to worry him, since the master usually bragged about his latest toys.

"… she's a human…and I'm going to keep her. Her name is Izayoi, and she is MINE!" Touga boasted. He did have a sense of pride in his newest conquest.

"A-A-A- A human? Master what were you thinking?"

"Nothing, but I had been watching the beauty for many weeks now and last night I decided to make her my mate… so I took her from the woods and made her mine…" Touga's furry tail wagged happily. {So yeah I don't know what that thing is on his back and on Sesshomaru's shoulder so in this story they **ARE **Tails ((plus I think he'd be cute wagging a tail when he gets excited))}

"…But my lord what would lord Sesshomaru think in you mating with a human…"Myoga started.

"Well not much since he has as much concern for what goes on in my life, as one does in watching the day turn into night…" he said truthfully, Touga was definitely not worried about his son's feelings since the boy had told him about two hundred years ago how much he hated him.

"And the others around here my lord…"

" Myoga, not another word… I don't care I like her… and she's mine… Are the other lords here?" Touga went to change the subject.

"Yes… but I don't think you should tell them."

"Of coarse not! Why would I tell them such things? Time to see what is wrong, so go bother someone else and don't tell anyone else okay?" Touga yelled as he walked into the grand hall of his dinning area.

There seated before around the massive dining table were the other rulers who helped keep order in the world of demons. The first was the great lord of the north, the great bear demon Korikuma, he and Touga had been friends since they were young adolescents. He was much taller than Touga in his human form, he stood about 8 feet tall and had always been very heavy set, he weighing about 500 lbs but even as a giant he still a benevolent ruler of his domain and everything in the northern territories was quiet and peaceful.

Seated next to him was the beautiful Yuganatori, she being the only female of the group of rulers did mean she had to have a reason for being there. She was tough and beautiful, she didn't need a husband to tell her how to rule her kingdom. She had immense power for a woman, she had the amazing rule over the realm of fire, and her appearance exemplified it. Her hair was made of blue flames tied up in a beautiful top knot and her armor and right eye radiated more blue white flames. In Touga's mind had she not been an outward lesbian she would have made an excellent wife. (nothing against lesbians but I love the idea of a tough demoness and a lesbian seemed to fit the role ) She was currently laughing with the great bear demon.

Finally at the far end of this grand table was the terrible Ryuukotsei, the great dragon of the east. He unlike the rest of the nobles in the room, was not such a kind person, he was pure evil. He had no care for the human race nor his own demon brethren, however the dragons worshipped him and his cruelty. Most importantly though he and Touga, never got along, and this hatred that Ryuukotsei possessed for the great dog demon was going set the demon's fate into motion.

"Welcome Everyone! Now lets get this meeting going!" Touga chimmed in the conversation, he wanted to get this meeting over with as soon as possible. He detested work, more than having to deal with Ryuukotsei (yes he's a little lazy, but it's the adorable kid lazy lol!) and he had a feeling that Ryuukotsei was going to tell him to do something he wouldn't like.

"_Here we go…"_He thought to himself.

-back with Izayoi-

The hot water burned her various cuts and it stung the many large gashes on her back, but soon the pain dissipated and the woman managed to clean her wounds up. She found bandages to wrap up her gashes and she then proceed towards this assortment of clothing that she has been given.

"_What the hell….?" _She picked up the first type of clothing she saw and she suddenly was filled with an understandable rage. The flimsy undergarment was made of some type of silk and lace, and it was basically a bunch of lacy string held together by a triangular patch of silk in the front.(aka thong)

"_Does he expect ME to wear THIS? Who the HELL does he think he is!… First any chances of me being excepted by my own kind and now this? What the hells wrong with him!" _Izayoi mind fumed, she was angry enough the she had ripped up the stringed undergarment and just went immediately to putting on her new kimono. The garment she went to put on was very beautiful, it was a deep blue kimono with gentle white clouds swirling around on her beautiful garment, and the whole outfit was held together by a beautiful white obi that had cute pink flowers on it .

"…_Wow, this very beautiful… ahhh wait… I'm mad….Stay Focus Woman seriously, don't start being okay with this…I HATE TOUGA!"_ Izayoi's mind screamed. The woman soon put on her new sandals and was about to head out to find Touga but she suddenly found herself stopping in front of the doorway, she had soon realized that the bastard, had left her alone to find him in palace of strangers.

"…Damn…him…." She cursed him out loud. _"…how the hell I'm supposed to find that ass…" _her mind reeled. Until she heard a small voice, and she felt a sudden a sharp pinch on her neck. "…what the?" She aimed her hand at the source of the pain and slapped down semi-hard.

"oww… what the hell was that for?" The small flea shrieked as he basically reinflated himself in Izayoi's hand.

"Hey I'm sorry… wait who are you?" Izayoi wondered how long he had been on her neck.

"Ughh… I'm Myoga, Master Touga's personal body guard." he said with dignity.

"heehee… his bodyguard? HA! What an idiot…." She couldn't keep her laughter back. It suddenly hit her that she had finally started feeling like her old cynical self again.

"so where is the bastard he told me to go find him when I was clean… and when I do I'm gonna kick him in his-…." She was unable to finish her sentence because the door suddenly slammed open and it startled her half to death. It was Touga and he didn't look none to happy.

"Son of a… Izayoi we have to go…Now!" He roared in to the room, and it irritated Izayoi to no end.

"Hey Honey! How are feeling? Oh your fine! That's Great! I thought me forcing myself on you against your will and turning you into my slave was going to be a huge turn-off but I see that really I'm just an inconsiderate jack-ass that could care less about your feelings…" Izayoi cynicism had returned to her and the dog demon didn't seem to like it very much.

"Enough woman, I really could care less to how you maybe feeling and if it we're up me I would love to show you back to your place! Alas! I need to leave my palace and I have much better use for your company as opposed to me leaving you here to be slain… so get ready to leave. Myoga you stay here and hold down my fort… Understood?" Izayoi was sure that by the tone in Touga's voice he was unwilling to discuss what was his problem, so she would go along with him.

"Ye-s my lord…" She made herself sound frightened so she would be better able to get back at him later for ruining her.

"But master what has happened why are you leaving so soon?" Myoga stammered around obviously very well aware of the fact that his master was one pissed, two not really up to telling him what was wrong.

"ughh… The other lords want me to deal with some troublesome rebel demons from the continent. So take care of the palace. Alright!" Touga said rather impatiently. He wanted to hurry away and get Izayoi alone.

"umm yes- but I-" Myoga was cut off by Touga quite latterly picking Izayoi up like luggage and running out of the room, out of the palace and off of the side of the floating fortress. He left a sake sipping sighing Myoga alone to watch the palace.

-About two hours of flying later-

Touga had long been uncomfortable with Izayoi's death glare and dead silence. He felt that a change in the mood would open her up to him.

" uhem…I-" He started, but was swiftly cut off.

" DON'T. Talk. To. Me…" She sounded like she was growling, and she herself couldn't believe herself, a few hours ago she was terrified of the demon, but now she was just full of an uncontrollable rage and she was damn gonna use it against him.

"Oh come on now… I really would like it if you and I could be more friendly with one another…and maybe-"

"Friendly? What the hell are you saying now… your crazy if after what you did me last night, you think we could be, more friendly!" She snapped.

"Okay so maybe we're off to a bad start… but you can start by being more subservient to me." Touga said matter-of-factly.

"Who the hell said I need to change? I was perfectly fine on my own in the woods when you lured, then captured, then took me away to your home, and then you have the nerve to force yourself on me, and now you suggest we can be friends? Does this not seem a little bit bold of you to impose?…" She continued her berating assault on the poor demons ears, it was finally to much for the demon so he figured a change of subject was in order.

"The panther demon tribe is now on the move and their attempts to take over mine and the other demon lords territory is now becoming quite threat. Our job is to put them down swiftly, and since I'm going to be doing all of the work, your job is to please me when I demand it so, do I make myself clear, I don't care if you want to become closer to me or not I merely thought that if you liked me more it would be easier for you…" He finished and it seemed Izayoi no longer had anything to say.

"_Thank gods she's quiet now, but I don't like the smell of the blood leaking from her bandages maybe I should be more careful, I mean come on Touga you took her so she would be able to bare and mother a child for you, so hurting her has her really hating me, I need her to like me if not she could and probably would kill any child that we could make… I have to get her to like me, so hopefully this trip will mend what I have ruined…" _Touga thought a lot about his predicament and how he could mend it as he began his decent to the spot that the two could begin their journey, the spot that to Izayoi resembled a hellish sort of spot inside the craggy outcrop of a volcano.

End

AN: sorry that this is taking so long I hope you all enjoy this chapter and as always STAY TUNED!


	4. The Slayer of 100! Part 1

A Demon's Spell

AN: HI out there! I just want to send out thanks to ItachiAnime without whom I probably wouldn't be as motivated to right in my free time and to other anonymous people who aren't as motivated to review, it's all good cause I know that whether you guys are reviewing, or aren't, you are all in fact reading this story ,which makes me happy!. So to all who have put up with my rambling story THANKS YOU!

BTW: This chapter will be a three parter so hang in there and keep reviewing!

And now,

Ready!

Set!

READ!

Chapter 4: Slayer of Hundred. Part 1

Touga could finally see his destination, it was the craggy outcrop of a volcano, where the demon had come to hear rumors about a peculiar sword smith, who would only forge a sword to people who he liked. This all of coarse seemed rather silly to the greater demon who could probably just bully his way into obtaining a sword from this man, but the rumors about this man's weapons were legendary. This fact was all to intriguing so Touga had decided to check the rumor out, his thinking a sword to meet his particular needs would be an amazing asset in battle. Touga smiled and thought to himself _"What kind of person is this swords smith if he needs to like the customer before making a weapon and refusing money offerings? Hmmm….. I wonder?"_

Izayoi however wasn't as enthusiastic about going into a volcano with the demon, it was getting hotter and hotter as they made their descent.

"Look Touga, I don't know if you've realized but, it's really getting hot here… so can you just leave me here and you can go jumping into a pit of hell for all I care… just please if you want to be friends this is a good start." She tried to reason but Touga was having none of it.

"Nope…" He finished rather cutely. "It's just a little warm I've felt hotter temperatures in my play room…" He said while thinking back to his beloved giant ball like toy which he adored almost as much as he did Izayoi but between them he loved his ball far more.

"Play room? What the hell? Do you need… a play room…for…?" Izayoi asked almost nervously, she was now worried that the demon she was traveling with was now some type of overgrown child.

"Awe shit,…um… well… ruling over the western lands is stressful so, I have a playroom to cool off in." He finished almost nervously.

"ohhhh… so it's not because, your just a really big baby?" she smirked.

"NO! Now drop it okay, we're both going so stop complaining and hush it up…" Touga silenced her, or so he thought.

"sooo…why did you take me from my home…" Izayoi decided to be casual.

"You were never at your home. I found you in the forest of no return, all by yourself… looking so, sexy…" Touga started to feel himself hardening at the memory of the woman alone, and vulnerable.

"UGHH! …You are a horrible monster, release me at once! I will not go with you any farther.." Izayoi started struggling out of his grip.

Touga started to get worried. "Cut It OUT! Else I'll use my spell again and we can have more of those relations you seem so fond of." he threaten.

Izayoi was left speechless, _"Unbelievable! What a Bastard! How did I get myself into this mess!" _She thought to herself.

"Do you really long for more intimate gestures? Because all you seem to do is make me…" Touga started up cutely.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! I HATE YOU!" Izayoi shouted out a the top of her lungs. She had had enough of the demon for one day so she just relaxed in his arms as she listened to the demon speak.

"Well enough kidding around we're going to here to see of and old sword smith who is said to live here. He is rumored to only make swords to people that he likes and that usually these people need to perform rigorous tasks to prove their worth so I want you on your best behavior. So please get out of your mood." Touga explained as he touched down in front of a giant skull in the middle of a fiery wasteland.

"Why should I you annoy me… more over I don't see why your even coming to this guy for a sword if he makes swords for people he likes you should give up now since no one in their right mind could possible find you likable." Izayoi spat coldly. She removed herself from his grip, and stretched her limbs out from the long flight.

"Ouch, harsh much? Damn woman what do I need to do to please you?" Touga was going to continue but his speech was stopped by the sound of a metal hammer. "Never mind Stay put!"

"Whatever!" She spat again like venom. Touga sighed and walked into the strange looking skull.

"Hello, anyone in here?" He asked out loud. He kept going inside the hut until he saw the form of an old man breathing fire upon a sword. "Umm,… hello? Are you Totosai?"

The old man began to mumble to himself, stuff about needing enough water to fill a tub… _Weird…_Touga thought to himself.

"Ummm sir? Are you the sword smith Totosai?" Touga tried to get the old mans attention, but he was failing and his patience was wearing thin.

"Touga? Will you hurry up! I hate it here!" Izayoi suddenly burst into the odd skull and she came in shrieking loudly. The old man sudden prank to life on a holler.

"WAAHHHHH? Where did you come from woman? And, stranger whadya want?" Totosai shouted as he attempted to grab his hammer and attack the great lord Touga, who swiftly dodged the would be attack, and he finished his dodge with a swift series of cloncks on Totosai's head.

"Don't. Be. A. Fool! I could defeat you without even trying old man so he's what I want…" Touga started up while Totosai held a dejected look on his old face, only now has the demon had any sort of view of the guy, and what saw was frightening. He had an obviously old man face with wrinkles and all, and a very predominate set of eyes that actually seemed to bug out of the old guys, head. _'Strange…' _He thought.

" First you will make me two swords, Second you make sure that the first weapon will be able to fell-" Touga was cut off by…

"Will You Hush up you pompous, insolate pup! Sorry, but I have no desire to fashion a sword for the likes of you! You selfish ignorant mongrel!" Totosai retorted in a strong dramatic tone, and his answer left the demon in a sort of stupor until he snapped.

"YOU WHAT!" The dog shouted. "HOW DARE YOU REFER TO ME IN SUCH A WAY! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA AS TO WHO YOU ARE ADDRESSING!"

"Nope and I don't care to know the likes of you!" Totosai responded cutely.

A deep unearthly growl suddenly erupted from the greater demon's core, and he began to let his true form slip, causing Izayoi to step between Touga and Totosai. Izayoi grip her new mates chest plate and she got really close to him and started to plea with her lord.

"Would you stop it! If the guy doesn't want to make you a sword, Then forget him and lets leave him be! I hate it here, and I want to get out of this burning hell hole! Obviously the guy has no manners and obviously no talent! So lets go find someone with some balls who can make a sword that suites your needs!" Izayoi finished her shouting which left a terrible ringing in her ears as well as his and Totosai's.

"WHATTT! Do you dare think that I can't make him a sword, woman!" Totosai began and then finished with, " I am a master swords smith… and have been doing this since long before he was ever born. I can make the swords so tell me what you want, and then I'll need the materials!"

Touga sighed in relief, he knew Izayoi had taunted the guy into making him the swords, and as he explained that he wanted a sword that can absorb demonic energy and fell a hundred demons with one sweep, and he wanted another to save a hundred lives with one sweep; He felt something inside him that rang with the sounds of happiness as he thought about his new plaything.

A few hours later the dog demon had fully explained his situation to the older man and he was give a nice little shack for he and Izayoi to stay in until he figured out how to make the swords.

"Home sweet home I guess…" Izayoi spoke with as much enthusiasm as one would watching flowers bloom. She looked at their accommodations and realized that she and Touga would be forced to sleep together again which she had even less enthusiasm for.

End of chapter 4; part 1.

Next time:

Touga and Izayoi have a nice heart to heart (plus lemon)

Touga has his very first dentist type of visit (he hates the Dentist)

Time to catch a Thunder bull (with three freaking eyes)

Thanks for putting up with the long gaps between these chapters, and this three parter, but I really do need sometime, my father passed away over thanksgiving weekend and slowly but surely I am recovering, plus I'm writing a few more stories on the side. so hang in there!

More importantly though I've been trying to figure out the fundamentals of the Sesshomaru and Kagome/Kikyo fic's like I have no clues as to when these things happen to put such thoughts into peoples heads… if anyone who is a fan of these two pairings please tell how and when would they work?

Okay keep Reviewing BYE!BYE!

.


	5. The Slayer of 100! Part 2

Hi Guys! And I hope all of my readers had a wonderful bunch of holidays and I'll finally have some time now that I have my spring break! I hope you all are enjoy this story as much is I am because so far I'm quite pleased with it. I love Touga so much! X3 He's so Kawaii! And his epic loving of Izayoi is both mysterious and enchanting. So from here on out I want these two to really start to find that middle ground where they can finally start to understand each other. Soo without further ado, I give you A Demons Spell

Chapter 5 Part 2.

PS: I'm going to try making this a longer chapter. And I've started work on turning this into a fan manga that I'll start posting on . Just to share…

Rated M

Disclaimer: I only own this story and some made up characters. Not the Inuparents

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: The Slayer of a Hundred. Part 2

The Sun had finally set in the volcanic valley, and Izayoi and Touga had made their way into the hut that Totosai had provided for them. It was a small hut but it did have enough room for the both of them and it had a small area for a fire to be placed to keep the place warm. However as the two stood in the small shed the two came to realize that they were going to have to sleep close together which irritated Izayoi and entertained Touga's imagination.

Izayoi stood in the small shed and she began to start wondering what would happen to her now, being alone with Touga was beginning to worry her. _Is he going to try something tonight? Will he hurt me again tonight? Why The HELL Do I need to sleep with this guy… Why ME?_

Touga was also having many questions floating around in his head but all around his mind was rapidly filling with dirty and depraved thoughts. _Maybe Izayoi and I could have some quality time together. Well I suppose I should try and talk her into though, I really rather not use my spell to make her more complaisant, but with her hostility I may have too, and so… I could take those oversized garments off and I could force her on to her knees, oohh and maybe I'll make her taste me this time… God that would be incredible, to see her tearing up while she is choking on my cock… Wait! WAIT! WAIT! I want her to like me not have a personal vendetta against me. I need to start by just talking to her._

"Well, I'll go and fetch some wood to start the fire up. You just make yourself comfortable." Touga yawned as he stretched his arms out. He quickly made his way out of the small hut to fetch some wood , leaving a stunned Izayoi behind and alone in the hut.

'_What just happened? Why is he being nice to me? What the hell is he plotting?' _Izayoi decided to take the demon's advice and she sat down near the small fire place and she waited for her unwanted mate to return.

Izayoi looked around this small hovel of a hut again and she continued thinking of her many insecurities running through her brain. "Gods what am I to do? Touga is gone now, but he'll be back soon. He just getting wood so we can get warm, but I fear that he may something more in mind… please gods, help me…"

Just as she finished her thoughts the great demon appeared with a new supply of firewood. He silently went to his about his task. Once the fire started up, he sighed heavily and he looked quickly over to his desired playmate and decided he would play it safe and try to talk to the women and get her to know him better.

"So, Izayoi, why are you so angered by your mates returning presence? I have done nothing to you that thousands of others. None of them were ever allowed to live but they were good to me the entire time I had my way with them…" the demon said smugly which pissed Izayoi off to no end.

"So you've forced yourself on other women and then killed them afterwards? What is your problem? Are you always so cruel? How can a man like you expect me to be happy when you return to me being the horrid monster that you are!" Izayoi shrieked at the demon, her words were harsh but Touga would show her true monstrousness.

"Honestly you have no idea how truly monstrous I could be…" Touga smiled in a sick, dark delight, before he continued his assault on her senses. "If you thought want I had done to you was terrible, then you misjudge me quite severely… you could have done a fine job of being the most delectable dinner plan for either myself or my servants. I could have given you to my house servants to become their personal sexual device, to use to their finest liking. I could have even tortured you with lashings from my own deadly claws or forced them inside of you, to fuel my own blood lust…" Touga finished his ranted and left the woman stunned, whilst he sickly imagined such sweet torture.

She waited before she spoke back to him, she fearfully but boldly pondered but a simple set of questions to the far more almighty being. " If that's how bad things could have been for me… If you had though of more horrid treatment for me? You had considered humiliating me further and potentially even killing me after you had your fill of me? So then why, why didn't you do such things to me, why did you opt to take this angry woman with you when she obviously despises you for disgracing her…?" She raised her head up to look at Touga as if waiting for a silent approval to speak again before she continued to her deductions.

"Perhaps your not as bad as you seem, either that or you have even less than pitiful reasons for sparring my life, perhaps you can't bring yourself to give up such an arousing plaything, or you enjoy the feeling of being inside my squirming and unwilling form. Please might you simply indulge my pathetically simple curiosity with but a simple and easily conceivable answer?" Izayoi said almost in a hushed whisper as she waited for an answer.

Touga having earned some credit from the unusually calm woman had now decided to grant the woman an answer, for her clever deduction. He relaxed himself against the far wall of the hut and he took a deep soothing breath before he began his very long explanation. " Well, if I must be honest then I'll tell you the truth, then; but it's a rather long and involved story and I'd appreciate little interruption."

"Alright then… please tell." Izayoi muttered lightly she eased herself away from the fire place and she got comfy before motioning Touga to continue.

"Well Izayoi, I have many reasons for sparing your life, most of which, I'll admit, are selfish. I would hope that in time though you may be able to understand my actions and maybe even come to heal the wounds I have caused you…" Touga took another deep breath to calm himself so he wouldn't ruin the moment between them by making either one of them angry.

"Long ago, well at least 700 hundred years ago, I was searching the lands to find the perfect soul mate. Five years of searching and I finally found what I had been searching for a true beauty beyond compare and she was deadly too, she had the most amazing set of poison claws, and it made her all the more desirable to me. Hell, her name was even pretty cute too, it was Kamiko… and when the two of us met we were immediately smitten with each other." Touga smiled fondly at the thought of the demoness, her silver hair was as beautiful as his own and her eyes seemed to entice the demon to want to enjoy some of the finest white wine the world had to offer.

"The two of us were very attracted to one anothers power, so it was natural that we wedded and soon had my very first and only child, my beautiful little Sesshomaru." Touga started to remove his heavy armor due to his grew discomfort and his desire to grab to only depiction of his son he owned. He pulled a scroll form his discarded armor and proceeded to show of his most prized possession, which would be a modest possession.

He drew closer to Izayoi and then showed her the picture and what she saw caught her breath, there before her was a simple inked painting, of what appeared to be a babies room, where a hand carved wooden crib could be seen in the back round and as her eyes roamed the piece, there in the center was Touga kneeling next to what was assumed to be his wife Kamiko who appeared to be laying down next to Touga. Finally, in her arms, she cradled, what really was as Touga suggested, a very beautiful baby. He was so tiny, and as Izayoi continued to glance her mind seemed to link with Touga as they both imagined this moment in the daiyoukai 's life.

XXIzayoi's imaginationXX

_Touga smiled with a fatherly sort of pride, as he showed off his new born son to the world. He looked just like his mother with same beautiful demon markings he was born with, and his eyes having not been open yet only bore the magenta coloring over his tiny lids. Touga had summoned his many vassals to come and witness the beautiful child's birth and all were delighted to be witness to this momentous occasion. _

_Touga's happiness was as clear as day, all could see it and yet his woman, the mother of his child, seemed to shun the tiny creature in her arms. Izayoi couldn't help but wonder why the woman seemed so cold. _

XXOut of imaginationXX

Touga sighed his happiness suddenly turned to sadness, "…you see Izayoi as a lord I am fated to have to protect my lands from invaders so when my son was still a baby I had to leave and protect my interests, and when I left I had to leave him with his mother, I was gone for many years and when I finally came back what a found was not at all what I could have wanted. My son Sesshomaru was grown into a cold, emotionless teenager, and hate hated me with a passion. When I looked to my Wife for answers and I realized that she was responsible for this turn of events. I asked her why she would do this and she said it was because she didn't care about him, and that he was a useless creature, especially since he refused to help her kill me. Then she attacked me and I asked her why she was doing this. And she said this…"

XXFlashbackXX

"Touga I married you so that one day, I would kill you and take your place as lord of the west." Kamiko spat as she lunged towards her former mate with her claws at the ready. Kamiko had deadly poisonous claws and they were aimed at her former loves throat. She lunged but he easily avoided them.

"What? Why, How Could you-! All this because you wanted my land?" Touga shrilled. He continued to dodge her attacks. " So, Sesshomaru had to suffer for this?" He dodged her attacks again and finally managed to pin her with her arms raised over her head, he drew his sword and readied himself to kill her. " Damn It! Answer Me Woman…. Did you ever love me or my son…." he had tears clung to the corners of his eyes.

She began to laugh coldly. "Ahahaha! You are a weak, worthless, pathetic fool….I've never loved you, but I needed you to trust me so that I could have your land and power. You are nothing to me… and the brat is nothing more then a useless…..-Agh!" Touga wept silently as he sliced her throat and ended his former loves madness… heart broken all he could manage to do was go to the side of his emotionless teenage son and hold him close as he began apologizing, "…Sesshomaru, I am so sorry…please forgive me… If I had known I would never have left you alone with that woman. I'm sorry, I'm soo so sorry…" he wept and his cold son manage to follow suite.

xxxxEnd Fbxxxx

Touga stayed silent for awhile before he continued his story, "Anyway… After I killed Kamiko I spent many years retraining my son, spending as much time with him as he could stand. That is, until I began to wonder what it's…" he stopped himself from continuing his sentence, as he gather his courage together so he could handle Izayoi's insults and other such banter. "what it's like to be a father to a young child…" He rushed and turned away 's confusion suddenly roused and she said simply, "you want a new child to raise?"

"um… well yes…"he quickly blushed, his pride seemed to be getting in the way again.

"What so wrong with that Touga? There's nothing to ashamed of, wanting a child is a wonderful dream… '_I mean I've always wanted one of my own but…' _Please continue with your tale, I find it ever so fascinating… I wish for you to get around to telling me, why and how you came to choose… me." Izayoi faltered at the last minute, she was beginning to understand why he had pursued her, and raped her and made her his woman.

'Well, as I was saying 'I wanted to start a new family, it would be good for me and Sesshomaru, so I went about the world searching for well into a hundred and twenty years, and I had my share of intimate moments with many a demoness, and yet none could satisfy me. I was just about to give up in my quest and return to the west, when I came about the strangest of unions, a demon, and his human wife… in fact I found an entire hidden island full of them, and it was so strange but, it worked. These demons and humans were living in harmony and they were happy with their half breed offspring, so I knew then that I was to find a human to share my dreams and ambitions with. I started my search again. It was I happened upon a moderately sized town in the deep mountains near mountain of immortality… at the lord of the towns house… I found …you." Touga got quiet and closed his eyes remembering the first day he saw Izayoi.

"It was in your fathers garden that I saw you for the first time and gods, where you beautiful. Your hair was so long and it flowed with the breeze, it almost made me fall from the tree I was perched in to see you, I was hypnotized by the movement. Your body, so slender, and slim, you seemed to be swimming within your twelve layers. And your eyes shinned in the moonlight they had sort of soul that I knew if I worked hard, I could get you to understand, my feelings, and I knew then we could be together…You were, and are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid these eyes upon and I'm so lucky to have ever been allowed the privilege of viewing you this close up. " He opened his eyes to see her again, and he knew that she was really understanding since she had her hands over her mouth to stop her gasp.

"Oh, Touga… I had no idea that you thought of me this way… but if this is how you felt, why did you hurt me so?, I have wounds that will take a long time to heal… so why would you do that, to me?" Izayoi move her hand from her lips to a deep gash on her right hip from where he had gripped waist with his claws. She looked to him for more answers, but he shook his head.

'Huh…I really honestly don't know how I came to force myself upon you… my true intentions where to simple capture you after luring you from your home and then winning your heart slowly as you grew accustomed to living in my palace." He got up and started to pace about angrily, around the small hut, before growling angrily at himself. Then he continued again. "after I had you I couldn't wait to finally mate with you… then I guess, my greed and lust just took over and before I bothered to care about your needs I was hurting you and I had made you my mate before ever giving you a chance to reject me or have any say in the matter. Honestly I truly am sorry and I hoped that this trip will help you see that I really do love, you…" Touga wanted to finish with more but Izayoi had gotten up from her place and pressed her lips against his, enough to stop him and urge him to kiss her back.

When they pulled away for air, Izayoi had a look in her eyes that told Touga she had something to say, but she still longed for him. "I've been told countless times by men of their love for me, your first though that actually has admitted intentions of wanting to get to know me. I'll accept your apology but I should hope that you know that it may take sometime for me to truly trust you… as my mate. Fair enough?" she stood firm with her words and she wasn't to be swayed by his sweet words too much, but he nodded and clearly understood her position.

"I understand, sooo…..would healing your wounds be a start?" Touga winked playfully.

"Sure but how will you….ahmmmbmm!" Izayoi gasped as Touga quickly started to move his hands over her kimono and pulled it off her as he sealed his lips to her again. He glided his tongue into her mouth as his hands roamed her body, looking for her wounds, and as soon as he found one he'd slip out of the kiss and go down and lick the wound till it was healed and then he'd playfully go back to kissing her before repeating the process over and over until she was completely healed. Her womanhood was now becoming sopping wet and there was nothing she could do to stop it from happening. Her scent was now driving the dog crazy with desire, and he wanted to mount her so badly, but he kept telling himself that he must not push her into anything and to relax. After about twenty minutes of this healing act, all of her wound vanished without a trace, except her mating mark on her neck, which didn't bother her, but all of the tingling from where he healed her was driving her crazy, she wanted him and she was going to have him.

"So feel bet-!" Touga was cut off by her quite literally jumping him and pulling his hakama off.

"What are you Doing?" Touga groaned as he felt her grab his fundoshi off and start to play with his manhood.

"haha… I want you… Bad… please give it to me…" Izayoi begged as she started to not so gently rub up and down on his now stiffening length.

"Oh… Izayoi… fine you win this round…" Touga quickly moved so that he had her underneath him with her back side to his chest, He had mounted her and began to use his cock to tease her wet, inviting, womanhood. He was surprised by want she did next, She pushed her butt back against him so his cock fell half inside of her.

"Izayoi… eager much?" He teased as he pushed all the way inside of her.

"Ohhhh…..Yessss….ahhhh!" Izayoi moaned passionately against her lovers throat, she felt so sexy being taken from behind, she just could keep herself from begging for more.

"Ahhh! Touuggggaaaaa…more….Pleeeaasse….I need mooooreee…..Ahh!" She cried as her orgasm hit her hard, a white wave of ultimate pleasure hit her and she began to slump but her lover continued ever steadily pounding into her warm pussy.

Touga found himself ramming harder and harder with each of her cries of sheer pleasure. He was getting close to his finish and found himself needing to pull out at the last minute and not really wanting to but after a few seconds of his thoughts passing he felt her walls clenching all around him she was about to reach yet another orgasm and this time she was taking him with her. He was quick as he pulled out and his white seed quickly spilled all over his woman's ass.

Izayoi quickly found herself collapsing to the ground, panting in sheer satisfaction. Touga was quick to follow suite and he pulled her into his arms with her's and his kimono's falling over top of the couple. He grabbed his fur and pulled it over them to keep warm and the two fell asleep for the night.

-Back at Touga's Palace-X

A young man resembling Touga was now panicking. His forehead that bore a magenta crescent moon was now wrinkled along with his brow. He stroked his fur over his shoulder before taking to the skies and follow the scent of his powerful father. This man named Sesshomaru, was truly now worried.

"Father….Why are you traveling with a human….?" He thought to himself as he now pursued his father. He had one final thought before disappearing within the clouds, "…and why does she….bare your scent…?"

EndXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Next time… Touga has his first dentist visit and Sesshomaru meets Izayoi for the first time.

Remember this is a three parter so I'm taking this slow. Seeya soon! Inu- Goddess out!


	6. The Slayer of 100! Part 3

Reviews….. Where are you? I miss you oh, oh so much…

Hey Inu Goddess here and I Need Reviews People, even a "hi how r u?" will do … well anyway here's chapter 4 part 3!

Chapter 4 The Slayer of One Hundred, part 3

Sesshomaru headed in the direction of his fathers scent, he scowled at the thought of yet another woman his father had courted. His brow furrowed a bit as the valley of fire was in his sight, he could pick up his fathers scent quite clearly along with the scents of the woman, and of sex… it was sickening.

"humph…" He growled as he made his descent to the fiery plateau below. He saw a giant set of bones before him but he had no real lasting interest in them, instead he headed over towards the small shack that contained his powerful fathers scent. He didn't bother to knock, he simply barged into the shack, instantly startling the cozy couple.

"Father…. What are you doing with this…..this….Vermin…" He could even speak, his wrath and disgust were too over bearing for him to finish his growling. The young woman his father was intertwined with gasped in shock and she quickly made an embarrassed face and covered up. His father simply smirked arrogantly towards his son before he spoke towards him, "Sesshomaru my son, why do you come here so angry with me? Do I not get a hi how are you father?" Touga smirked playfully.

Sesshomaru felt as though he'd kill his father, he was so angry and his father clearly didn't seem to concerned. "Don't give me this nonsense father! Who is this ningen? And why are bedding with her so much? She reeking of your scent! Answer this Sesshomaru, father? What is this thing?" His growls still continued, so Touga made a move to speak but Izayoi was fuming and she took the opportunity to throw in her two cents.

"Hey look buddy, 'Its' name is Izayoi and 'Its' not in the mood to hearing you barge in here and start your little pissing contest right now, cause if your going to try and piss off with me your going to lose….. Big time sir… now do this "thing" a favor and SHUT THE HELL UP! I have a pounding headache, from this jackass. And your shouting doesn't help…. Stupid ass….NOW LEAVE ME BE!" Izayoi's head really was pounding, so she grabbed her kimono and slipped it on before she made her way quickly out of the shack, she needed some air now, and this new person was not any help to her head and body soreness, she made her way into a nearby pasture and sat down to take a breather...

"Well you heard her, her name is Izayoi… and she is my new mate…" Touga said happily, with a large grin attached to his face. Sesshomaru lunged at his father and held his poison claws at his fathers neck, his eyes turned red, and his fangs seemed to grow twice as long as in his normal state.

"She's your what?!" he heard his father but he was still to angry to really process what he was saying. How could his father choose a human for a mate?

" You heard me son, she is my new mate so learn to get along with her…That is the end of this discussion. Now I'm getting dressed and while I'm doing so your going to sit here and listen to what I have to say…" Touga dressed himself and while he did this he went into explaining his reason for being in this fire plateau..

After a few minutes everything had been explained and the two left the shed. And found Izayoi sitting alone in a nearby field, pulling the petals of a growing pile of flowers, about a hundred already de-petaled Touga gave a hearty laugh at the sight.

"Ha-ha, Izayoi what is wrong? Please calm down, my son will behave himself… I promise… he could even apologize if you'd like…-" He started but was stopped with.

"I'm in pain… my lower parts hurt so, GO AWAY!" She shouted and then turned away playfully. Touga crouched down on his knees and began to subtlety crawl over behind his new play mate, and to tease her he quickly while looking away began to fondle her breasts and nibble on her left ear.

"Daddy, loves you…" He teased against her ear.

"God damn you perverted demon! Stop- it- Ple- Please…hahaahhaa!" She began to laugh hysterically with the demon still teasing and tickling her neck and ears. All the while fondling her bosom, his son looking on in slight horror.

"Uh humm….? Izayoi? Right? Um, Please forgive my earlier behavior mam' I didn't realize that my father has taken such a strong liking to you, my lady, I'm sorry…" Sesshomaru uttered softly, he had only just now taken an actually look at the ebony haired goddess, and her eyes, her soft violet, eyes simply warmed his cold heart up. Her slender form was just simply irresistible, and upon checking out her nice d-cups. The word Goddess, just could escape his tongue. _Lucky father he's found himself a nice whore…_

"oh wow… So you do have some manners? I accept your apology so now is there any chance that you can get this creep off of me?" Izayoi teased, as she pinched Touga's hand away, she was suddenly made aware of the old sword smith from the day earlier.

"Um… can we help you?" She pondered.

"Oh…well milord…I'm ready to begin making your sword… However I need a few things to craft such a sword…"Totosai trailed off. He scratched his head before he asked the group to come back to his home to discuss the things he needed from them.

"So first things first, Milord? Open up, Would ya?" The old man said casually. Touga did as he was told while saying.

"What? Why? What do you….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Touga roared in pain as his left upper canine tooth was ripped from his mouth. He had tears clung to his eyes as he bashed the old man to hell and back.

"THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM! JACKASS!" Touga continued huffing and puffing and bashing the old man.

"Oh quit your whining it should grow back in a couple of minutes, now, You two…" Totosai gestured to the other two people in the room, "I need you guys to go and catch me a thunder bull and bring it here alive, so I can harness it's power and use it to help with the forging process. There's a herd near by, so I want you two to catch me one. Alright?!" The old man hollered whilst examining the fang from Touga's mouth.

"What?! Why on earth should I do tha- AH! HEY!?" Izayoi shrieked when she was suddenly lifted off her feet and out of the hut by Sesshomaru. The two suddenly began to move very rapidly towards a nearby field. About two minutes passed when Izayoi was then placed down so she could get her bearings and prepare herself for looking for a thunder bull.

"Hey what's the big idea? Taking me like that I'm shocked your father hadn't stopped you. And Why couldn't you be a little bit more gentle, " She berated his ears.

"God, what is your problem? We need to find a bull and bring it back. That'll be hard enough without your incessant screaming and shouting!" Now that Sesshomaru had gotten his point across, it was time to start sniffing around for the bull, but that didn't mean that he couldn't try and get to know the beauty he was with. Besides he just had to get thoughts of mating with her off his mind, her appearance was teasing enough but her attitude was just screaming to him. 'PLEASE FUCK ME!'

"Uh so…. My father has become quite smitten with you, exactly why do you suppose that is?" he seemed to mutter at the end but Izayoi's answer would be the same no matter how he phased his comment.

"How the hell should I know?! All I gather is he wants me to have his child… that's all I know and no matter how he's going about me, he seems just incapable of being a anything close to human in terms of going about and courting me first. ….I guess he kinda of just prefers to go at it without out much of my wants or needs , needing to be met… that jerk…"Izayoi grumbled and suddenly the ground started to shake. She looked over to the younger demon for answers but he had none he seemed as baffled as she until the ground rumbled again, then he knew.

"That's the thunder bull… I'm certain. Izayoi? Are you ready to run?" Sesshomaru's expression had suddenly changed dramatically to one of slight concern.

This was becoming worry some to Izayoi. '…Uh I'm not really a great runner… if I were maybe I wouldn't even be here? Umm…. Why?" She was concerned by his looks still when he suddenly said.

"Get on my back… Now!" He growled out, he realized that the thunder bull would be trampling them at any moment now, and he absolutely needed to keep this Izayoi woman safe from harm. Else his father may come and kill him and this was something he did not wish to test out.

Izayoi realized what he was getting at because he suddenly pulled her onto his back and began to move them quickly away from there current location on foot. As soon as he fled the area, Izayoi turned around to see what was now the only thing she could assume to be the Thunder bull, and it like the man who asked for it was quite odd in its appearance. It had three extremely large bugged out eyes and it was far larger then the average bull. As it's mighty hooves pounded the ground behind the couple the ground burst to flames and the sound that resonated was loud and clearly berating to Sesshomaru's ears.

He was now trying desperately to get his coordination back in check cause now he was dangerously close to the edge of a high cliff and he really did not want to drop this woman, but the thundering noise was killing his ears, and throwing off his ability to balance and run at the same time.

Suddenly just as if the gods were plotting against Sesshomaru, he slipped sending both he and Izayoi over the cliff. Sesshomaru could only fall helplessly as his body was unable to fly for some reason, and Izayoi's scream was the last thing he could hear before he blacked out.

End of the chapter.

AN: Kay so I believe I fibbed when I said that this would be a three parter I'm going to have to bump it up to probably 1 or 2 more parts before this is done. So, other then that and my long absence… What do you think of Sesshy? I always intended on Sesshy showing up and doing some damage, but to have him want Izayoi too… I'm just setting up for some awesome character conflicts here..lol… anyways. Comment and enjoy! Till next time!


	7. the slayer of a hundred is complete!

Hey guys it's been an eternity since I last updated and I'm sorry for that I've had a ton of things going on and I've been having to deal with serious depression for quite a long time. Plus I didn't have a computer to use for about five months now since my Toshiba decided to die... but now Tsukiko is back and I plan to be updating my stories and be releasing chapters for all of my stories every 2 weeks or so... So please keep following my stories cuz they actually gonna start getting good... or a least I hope so XP so please without further ado "A Demons Spell"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

The Slayer of 100 part 4:

"Sesshomaru?... Sesshomaru Please Wake up..." Was the first thing Sesshomaru could hear. The sound of the Beauty his father had selected from many beauties all over the western lands, and it was enough to help him open his eyes in hopes of seeing her face.

"Miss, Izayoi?... Are you alright? You didn't get hurt did you..." He looked up and was glad to see the beauty looked alright. Her beautiful eyes where filled with concern. Which he was glad to know it over his well being.

" Oh Sesshomaru, thank goodness... I'm Fine... You saved me from falling surely to my death... I thank you for it, But I still worry for your well being... you've been unconscious for some time now..." Izayoi was thankful for him saving her life since he took the brunt of the fall.

Sesshomaru sat himself up and realized very quickly that he could smell the scent of a thunder bull and it was insanely close by. "Izayoi, where is the bull I can smell it..." He growled but the human simply smiled.

"Well you see Sesshomaru... I found one that seemed to like you... See? I named him Mo-Mo. Heehee!" The beauty point to behind Sesshomaru's head and when he looked to see it he saw the dopiest looking face in front of his, that simply wagged it's tail happily and licked his face it mooed adorably too.

"Stop this at once!" Sesshomaru growled and the beast did as it was commanded and began to graze. He pouted a bit feeling somewhat undignified but he he turn to Izayoi who he could hear laughing behind him. " What the hell was that...?" He asked her while taking notice to what seemed like happiness coming from the woman he had believed to be most unreasonable...

"It's a thunder bull... Just what Totosai requested. Now we can head back to Touga before he hurts to old guy to badly over that whole tooth thing... so let's get going... Kay?" Izayoi offer her hand to help the demon up on to his feet.

"So... what happened, your not as unreasonable as you were earlier..." The demon took her hand and was quickly back on his feet. He looked to the sky as went to quickly locating his fathers scent, which as soon as he found it he started gathering up his demonic energy so he could fly the three of them back as soon as possible.

"Well... I guess I just didn't think that a demon could or would save my life, and risk his own to do it... Not saying that Touga has much to be expected of him... but... you could of died falling from such a distance and you could have just saved yourself but you..." She was quickly interrupted by Sesshomaru.

" You are under the wrong impression... about me and my father..." He said almost bitterly, he pulled her in close to him and the bull and the group quickly turned into a ball of light and they quickly began to transport to Totosai's hut.

Moments passed before they quickly reached their destination they spotted Touga and Totosai.

Touga waved the ball of light down and once the were down Izayoi was quickly swarmed by her new forced mate... "Izayoi you've been gone far too long and I have missed you so much..." He pulled her into a suffocating embrace, but Izayoi managed out, "Touga...stop I've only been gone for a short time... and besides I hate you! Now stop this at onCE! HEY!STOP TOUCHING ME THERE! LECHROUS! DEMON!" Touga, was molesting her breasts, some how, in the mists of his embrace. Izayoi's arms were forced close to her body so she couldn't move but she did desperately want to slap him. Sesshomaru simply rolled his eyes at his fathers rather raunchy tactic's.

He then turned to Totosai and said... "Here is the bull you asked for now go make my fathers weapon." he seemed to be snarling a bit.

Totosai smiled and thanked Sesshomaru and the he took the bull into his hut and began to work on his newest masterpiece.

Sesshomaru's eyes followed the old man into the cave and after a minutes he heard the sound of thunder accompanied by the sound of a hammer banging on metal. He also saw flashes of light coming from with in the hut before his ears twitched at hearing the sound of the slap he had been expecting for some time.

"Owww... Iza-? why'd you hit me? Don't you like it when I hug you...?" Touga asked rather innocently. Leaving Izayoi to fume a bit.

"LOOK!... I don't care if you 'hug' me but fondling me in front of people is where i'm drawing the line..." Izayoi really wanted to throttle the demon but his son's presence was stopping her.

" What people?! My son? He's used to this..." Touga grinned cheerfully.

"wha- What?! He's used to it?" She asked rather shocked, but the older demon simply nodded rather childishly before attacking her again.

"he's used to my collecting and beddings with various women over the years, so he won't mind us cuddling...he-he!" Touga then proceeded to pull her closer...and he set back to his original task of fondling his new lovers fleshy frontal mounds.

"ughhh... how is it your okay with this Sesshomaru..." Izayoi sighed heavily, trying desperately to hold back her wrath. She shut her eyes and was hoping the assault would end quickly and seemingly as she hoped for it, it happened; she couldn't feel Touga groping her any more and when she opened her eyes to see what happened, she saw Sesshomaru had grabbed his father by his wrists and was holding them back.

"Sessho-?" Touga seemed to be baffled by his son's actions but he was quickly given a rather cold look and he simply said. " Thats enough...please stop touching her... it's annoying me."

Sesshomaru released his fathers hands and started to walk away, leaving both Touga and izayoi alone and both somewhat dumbfounded.

"hmm, I guess you were wrong about him...so... do you think I can go and take a nap or something... because i'm tired..." Izayoi said on a yawn and leaning into the demon's broad chest. " please?... You could even lay near me if it can get us back to that hut faster..." Touga simply stared at his son walking away, before thinking they may need to have a talk.

"Touga!" Izayoi suddenly pulled him back to reality by yanking on his left ear with some force. Before saying, "Hey, Bed!... NOW! I'm tired so can we go back to the hut and...- Hmmph?!" Touga had pulled the woman back into his arms rather gleefully and pressed his mouth and tongue on her in a hot passion-filled kiss, it left her breathless and when he pulled away. She could only look dazedly up into her new mates eyes and she heard him say, something about 'her wish' and 'command' before he took them both back to their little hut, where he once again seemed to beat her in an unspoken battle of wills, but not without begin grudgingly noticed by Tougas' one and only son.

"Izayoi, why is it a sense you've started to care for father...?" Sesshomaru, said quietly to himself before walking away into the night.

x-x

Three Days later...

"Well, my lord I have completed the weapon you have requested of me, this sword is for you to name and for you alone to wield." Totosai said before humbly hand over the unnamed sword to the demon lord, which he gladly took, and unsheathed before Izayoi, and his son.

" The blade shall be called Tessaiga...the protector of man..." touga said in a rather noble seeming fashion.

Izayoi was left stunned at the size of this massive sword before she could do nothing but sound rather stupid at her lame question, " Gods this sword is huge! How on earth do you plan on using such a large sword? Since I assume it's rather heavy... and-"

" Worry not, we demons are far superior to you humans, a heavy weapon is nothing to us..." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Sesshomaru, calm down it was and honest question, so don't make Izayoi feel bad for not knowing..." Touga firmly scolded him, since as of the last few days Sesshomaru has been rather rude to the lady. Whilst he and Izayoi seemed to be getting along a bit better then when they got to this hot hell hole.

"hmph..." Sesshomaru shrugged off his father before he took off to the skies in the direction of the scent of war.

Touga sighed and the apologized to Izayoi , and soon they too took of heading west, and towards the camp grounds of his forces, the now where being threatened by a beast known only as the panther king...

X End X

hey guys, again sorry for the wait please drop a review for me!


End file.
